Apa kabar?
by nikolsfuturewife
Summary: What happens if the Nordics comes to Jakarta? / "No, I believe it's Alcon, as in falcon!" / "Wess, ada bule ganteng" / "Bule norak" / "Gee, spell blue correctly"/ "Wait what? Regina?" / "what's that supposed to mean?" / please leave a review, it'll be much appreciated!


AYYYY WASUP PPL. I got bored so I decided to post this. Alrighttt, let's get straight to it.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Apa Kabar? (c) nikolsfuturewife; aka me.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: characters are probably OoC, unfunny humors, words that you can't understand, terrible grammar, etc.**

* * *

The Scandinavians were having a trip to Indonesia. Well, not a trip. They were accompanying their presidents on discussing something with Indonesia's newly-elected president. America, England and a lot of other countries also visited the said place. Finland, Iceland, Norway, Denmark and Sweden was not an exception. It was their second day on the archipelago country, and they didn't have anything important on their schedule. Feeling bored, Denmark suggested that they should strolled to the beach, Ancol. But Iceland quickly objected because he didn't want to leave the hotel. Much to everyone's surprise, Norway agreed with Denmark and stated that they shouldn't waste the opportunity. Finland nodded his head eagerly, "I didn't expect you to say that, Norge! But we're with you. right, Su-san?" The Finnish asked, earning a single nod from the Swedish man. "How 'bout you, Ice? C'mon! Don't be such a lazy-ass!" Denmark said as he poked Iceland on the cheek before earning a slap from Norway. "No. And you," he glanced at the Norwegian, "it's unusual for you to agree on this kind of stuff. I assume you have your own reason, right? Huh" The Icelander narrowed his eyes and grabbed a pillow, "I'm not leaving" he stubbornly said. Not running out of ideas, Norge offered him that he won't force Ice to refer him as 'big brother' for the rest of the week. The offer itself didn't excite Iceland, but he figured that they won't stop until he agrees to tag-along. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine." Finland clapped his hands out of joy, "umm, what is it called? Anchor?" He asked. "No! I believe it's Alcon, as in falcon!" Denmark rejected. "N' 'tis Ancol." Sve remarked. "Okay whatever it is, we should now decide how will we go there? By car, train, or?" Denmark questioned. "Well we can't go by car, see the **traffic outside** *" Iceland responded as he threw his gaze outside the window, observing the traffic jam when his eyes were locked on a building in the middle of the street. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed his index finger at it. "Huh?" Everyone focused their gaze onto the building when suddenly Denmark shouted, "Indo has told me that! It's- Busway!" He grinned happily, feeling proud he knew something others didn't. "Look!, Look! There's a bus who stops there! Do you think we can ride that to Anchor- I mean, Ancol?" Fin asked. Everyone but Denmark shrugged, "let's find out!" Denmark exclaimed as he jogged towards the door and turn the knob. "C'mon everyone! LET'S GOOO!" Denmark shouted, followed by a laugh. A groan escaped from the Icelander's mouth as he threw his pillow aside and protested, "we don't even have Indonesian money" he said. "That's right.." Finland realised. "Hah! Don't worry about that! The king got you peasants covered!" Denmark grinned as he took his wallet out, showing a couple of 100rb rupiah and a pack of 50rb rupiah, making his wallet looked so thick. Norway blinked, Finland whistled, Iceland raised an eyebrow, and Sweden as silent as always. "Where did you get those?" Norway questioned, "you didn't steal them, right?" He added. "Silly Norge! Of course I didn't! Indonesia gave me this in exchange of Krones." He answered. "Now c'mon! Are we leaving or nah?" He spoke as he pull the door open and stepped outside, quickly followed by the overexcited Finland, annoyed Iceland, leaving Norway and Sweden to lock the door.

* * *

The gang found their way to the nearest elevator and pressed the "L" button, as "L" stands for lobby. As they arrived at the lobby, a lot of people quickly glance at them. " **Wess, ada bule ganteng***." A teenage girl whispered to her friend and laughed as she stared at Norge, thinking that those 'bules' wouldn't understand. "Hmm.." Denmark stopped, cupping his chin. "I'm sure this girl just called you handsome, Norge!" Denmark stated as he stared intensely at the girl, who quickly ran away, dragging her friend. Few people giggled as they now focused on Denmark. They didn't think he can understand Indonesian. "Huh? How'd you know? Do you speak Indonesian, Den? That's so amazing! Teach me! Teach me!" Finland asked, earning a grin Denmark. "Huh! As the king, I would know a lot of languages. And no, I don't speak Indonesian," he admitted, "Indonesia said that people might referred us as ' **bule*'** and she happens to told me that 'ganteng' means 'good-looking'!" He explained. "How come Indonesia tell you everything. Where did you meet her anyway." Iceland muttered, not paying much attention to the event. Few minutes later, all of them are outside. A lot of people on the street quickly noticed their presence. Few little kids with white and red school uniform yelled "bule! bule!" Causing Iceland to clicked his tongue. "Gee, spell blue correctly." He said, curling his lips into a frown. "Aww! Don't be so rude, Ice! Can't you see these kids love us? HAHAHA!" Denmark defended. "Uh, I guess we drawn too much attention. Right, Su-san?" Finland scratched the back of his neck nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the stares people gave. "Anyway, I assume we have to take the stairs if we want to ride that bus." Norway spoke, observing the place with his dull eyes. "L'ts g'" Sweden said, stepping onto the "jembatan penyebrangan", followed by the others. As they arrived in front of the locket, Denmark took a 100rb out and exclaimed, "Hello hello! My friends and I want to go to Alcon!, can we go there by this?" Denmark asked as he flashed a smile. The worker nodded as a blush appeared on her face, **'disapa cogan euy*'** she thought, **'bisa cerita sama tetangga nih hahaha*.'** \- "W-wait, Alcon? Do you mean Ancol?" She asked. Denmark nodded, "five ticket, please!" He added. "That'll be 17.500" the worker said as she gave the self-proclaim Scandinavian king five transjakarta ticket. He gave the woman the 100rb he held earlier, and she gave him the change. They went inside and realise that there was 2 lines, one of them headed to north, and one of them headed to south. Wait, which line should we take?" Iceland asked, "I think we should ask that woman." He suggested. Denmark laughed and said, "there's no need to ask anyone! I know exactly where we're going! Umm, let's see.." He glanced around, thinking which line they should take. His instincts told him they should take the south one, so he concluded that they'll take the south line. "I have a bad feeling about this." Iceland whispered to Sweden, which Sweden agreed to.

* * *

Less than five minutes, the line was getting more crowded. Being almost 6ft tall, Denmark and Sweden—again—drawn a lot of attention. Since there wasn't a lot of Indonesian who's over 6ft. The men probably around 5'6/5'7 and the women are around 5'2/5'3. Although the teens are much taller than the adults, with men being 5'8 to 6ft or more, and the women being over 5'3 to 5'6. But again, the majority of those who ride this bus are grown ups/earlier generation. So they're not so tall.

People usually have to wait quite some time for these buses to arrive, but a miracle happened. Less than 2 minutes, an orange in color TJ bus arrives, and its still empty (wow so not possible). Since they're in the front line, they automatically get chairs, but since the gang refused to. " **Yak, ragunan, ragunan**!*" One of the workers yelled. "Wait what? Regina?" Norway repeated, unfamiliar with the word 'ragunan'. The gang ignored Norway and stepped in, oblivious that they just took the wrong bus. "Hey, I'm pretty sure this thing headed to Ra-ragunan, not Ancol." Iceland said to Denmark. "WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE HAHAHA. I'M ALWAYS RIGHT YOU KNOW!" Denmark brushed off Iceland's statement rather loudly, earning a glare from everyone. " **Bule norak***." Muttered by a grumpy grandma. Finland stood near the door, so he's able to observe the view outside, "Jakarta sure is a big city. If someone bombed this place out, I'm sure more than quarter of the population of the world will disappear" he blankly mumbled. They have passed a lot of bus shelter, until the bus has reached its destination. " **Pemberentian terakhir, Ragunan.** *" Said the worker. Everyone there exited, the Nordics was the last one to come out. "what? wHERE'S THE BEACH?!" Denmark exclaimed, disappointed by the view. "Kebun binatang ragunan?" Norway read the sign near them, "what's that supposed to mean?" He asked. A woman heard Norge and decided to help, "it's a zoo. Ragunan zoo." She explained to him, "are you.. Lost or something mister?" She questioned. Norway was a bit surprise by the woman's sudden appearance, he gave a single nod and said, "okay thanks for your help. Bye" he said, suggesting the woman to leave. The lady smiled nervously and excuse herself.

* * *

Dictionary(?)

 **traffic outside* =** Jakarta is well-known for its traffic jam.

 **Wess, ada bule ganteng* =** whoa, there's handsome outsider. (most "alay" teenage Indonesians will do this. Remember, MOST of them. Not everyone will do this. And if you're a "bule" yourself, be prepare that ppl will ask for a photo together. You can always reject them, tho.)

 **Bule*** = means "white people". (may sounds pretty racist, but I don't think it's a racist term here. Most indos will refer to you as "bule". Please don't be offended, it's just how things work here. If you're a Caucasian yourself, and you're wandering in the streets of Jakarta's rural area, most uneducated ppl will probably try to get your attention. Tips: just walk away. Ignore them, maybe smile a little.)

 **disapa cogan euy*** = a handsome man just talk to me. (ya pretty much. Srry. There's a lot of Indonesian words that doesn't have English equivalent.)

 **bisa cerita sama tetangga nih hahaha* =** i can tell my neighbors about this

 **TJ/TransJakarta/Busway** = Jakarta's public transport. TJ is reaaaally crowded. Don't care what time/what's your destination, you won't get a seat if you're not lucky/aggressive enough. TransJakarta also came late. It doesn't have a schedule, so.. you get the point. (It certainly is not as neat MAN busses in Stockholm, but we're getting there. Haha.)

 **Yak, ragunan, ragunan*** = this is how those who works in busses advertise their bus (?). "yak" is a mere exclamation. Ragunan is a zoo.

 **Bule norak*** = cheesy white ppl.

 **Pemberhentian terakhir, Ragunan* =** Last stop, Ragunan

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ayyyy. I wrote this about a year ago, and only posted it on twitter. I'm not an English native, and I learn English only by watching cop dramas, and chatting to ppl in English. so, sorry for my terrible English hehe.**


End file.
